


E is for Exhaustion

by KateKintail



Series: The ABC Series 2006 [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan stared right down the smooth shaft of the arrow as he cocked it in his bow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of short H/C ficlets (they were supposed to be drabbles but I'm terrible at writing short things) from various fandoms. I asked on one of my LiveJournals for one word for each letter of the alphabet, as well as a fandom and/or pairing.

Elladan stared right down the smooth shaft of the arrow as he cocked it in his bow. His twin leaned forward, mouth-to-ear, whispering with a bit of a tune, "I am a better shot than you." Dan grinned knowingly and fired.   
  
His aim was true. The arrow sliced through the air and, though Ro's arrow had hit the very center of the target, Dan's split it down the middle. "Are you truly?" Elladan asked with amusement.   
  
Elrohir reached for his bow and pulled out another arrow. Determined to prove himself, he aimed and released, splitting the arrow at the center of the target as well.   
  
The twins looked at the display, then look at each other. Even as ever. Their skills at horseback riding had been flawless and identical. Their craftsmanship brought equal amounts of praise. Clearly archery was not the proper forum for besting each other either.   
  
And this is how they ended up rolling around on the ground together, attempting to pin the other down and failing admirably at that task. The moment Ro thought he had Dan, Dan would flip them over. His hands held down on Ro's shoulders but underestimated his twin's legs, which threw him off balance and caused them to roll over again.   
  
Before they realized it, the wrestling actually took them down a gradual slope to the riverbed. And, as Dan slithered out from beneath Ro's grasp yet again, they both set their sights on the river. It seemed fairly obvious that neither target practice nor wrestling would define the difference between the two young-at-heart sons of Elrond.   
  
But, perhaps, a good swim might. "First one to the Willow," Elladan declared, stripping off his tunic and slipping off his boots.   
  
"Swimming against the current," Elrohir agreed, taking off all clothes except for a bright white pair of shorts.   
  
They stood side-by-side on the pebbly bank, toes being lapped by the rapids. On a three count, they both took deep breaths and dove into river the as one. Legs kicked hard, bent arms stroked, and heads bobbed up for breaths and back under again. Slowly but steadily the twins made their way up the river and to the other side of the river. The old willow tree stood with several roots in the water, awaiting a touch from one of the wet, dark-haired elves.   
  
Both worked hard, though already a bit tired from the archery and the wrestling, determined to prove himself and win against his twin brother. They fought through the cold water and fast waves. The task was difficult, but not entirely impossible. It took them both far longer than they'd anticipated, but they made it through the river to the tree.  
  
Two hands reached out to touch the trunk at precisely the same instant. And they emerged from the water together, panting. Thoroughly exhausted, both flopped down on the riverbank on their backs, now fighting to catch their breath. Water dripped off them onto the pebbles and stones, and the sun shone down through the trees to help dry them.  
  
The competition had been admirable, but the result was still undetermined. Racking his brain, Ro decided on another proposal. "A race? First one... back to our bedroom?"   
  
His chest rising a falling with quick, shallow breaths, Dan still managed to nod. "Ready..." Both tensed up. "Set..." They readied themselves to jump up. "Go!"   
  
Neither moved a muscle. Once Dan realize his brother was not moving either, he closed his eyes. "Exhausted," he muttered, thinking over the intense afternoon.  
  
"First one to fall asleep?" Elrohir asked, already well on his way.   
  
Yawning, Elladan managed, "I may actually have you beat there." He rolled over to his right, into his brother's side. Elrohir yawned as well and rested his head against Dan's, realizing, as he drifted off, that there was no way to determine now who had gone first. 


End file.
